Pretty Eyes Yet Plain Face
by awesomelydivergent
Summary: "My, don't you have pretty eyes," he says. "It's a shame that the rest of you is so plain." The factionless man wanted more than food, and deep inside, Beatrice knew. But she couldn't betray Abnegation values. Sometimes though, there are times when rules should be broken, and it would've saved Beatrice.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I want to notify all readers that this is dark material, and if you are sensitive towards rape, then I suggest that you do not read this. There is a reason why this is rated M- Maturity. **

**I just got the inspiration to write this, and this short displays Tris as someone weak, so if you do not like how she is portrayed, well... not my problem.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

A factionless man stands on the corner up ahead, and he wears ragged brown clothing and skin sags from his jaw. He stares at Beatrice, and she stares back, locked in sight.

"Excuse me," he says. His voice is raspy. "Do you have something I can eat?"

Beatrice remains motionless, conflicted on whether or not she should help him. The abnegation in her tells her that there is nothing to fear, that she should not be questioning the matter. However, her other side tells her to run away and hide, far away from the him.

"Um...yes," she says, reaching into her bag. Her father has always advised her to keep food in her bag for situations like this. She offers the man a small bag of dried apple slices.

He reaches for them, but instead of taking the bag, his hand closes around the petite girl's wrist, smiling demonically, multiple teeth missing.

_Oh no._

"My don't you have pretty eyes," he says. "It's a shame that the rest of you is so plain. You look a little young to be walking around by yourself, dear."

Beatrice is taken aback, "I'm older than I look. I'm sixteen." The man continues holding onto the girl, with irresistible force. "Let go of me!"Beatrice screams.

"I'm sorry. I don't think so, not yet." The man smirks at her, then grabs her other arm. The sudden movement causes Beatrice to fall on her back, and the man impatiently drags her across the broken pavement.

She opens her mouth in attempt to scream, but the strong man reminds her, "No one will hear you sweetie." He puts an emphasis on sweetie, pronouncing the word in a menacing way.

The uncomfortable position she was being pulled across on the broken road would definitely cause bruises, and Beatrice was almost certain her dress was ripped.

Once they made it into the alleyway between two abandoned buildings, he roughly threw her onto the ground, her back painfully connecting with the layering beneath her.

The moment the gruff man let's go of her, Beatrice starts attacking with all her limbs at once, a flimsy attempt to escape. He easily punches her in the gut, and she releases a guttural groan.

"Please let me go. I promise not to tell anyone, just- please let go of me." she begged, tears staining her face. She was in a pathetic condition, so desperate to get away from the psycho man. She just couldn't comprehend why this was happening to her. She did just what the Abnegation's beliefs supported, yet she ended up getting hurt.

The man flipped her body over, so that she was again lying on her back, which was now arched because of the huge bump in the paving underneath. The man noticed that, and pushed her over a little.

Beatrice had the faintest idea of what he was planning, but she urged herself to think of something else. Unfortunately, she was in no such luck. The factionless man now leaning above her, began to rip off her cloak. She was now living a nightmare, as the man peeled off her remaining clothes, until there was no more. His breath reeked, and her nose repulsed the strong scent.

But that didn't stop him from doing what he did.

The man slipped his grimy finger into her slit, and pumped it in and out. Beatrice refused to let him know he won, and prevented herself from moaning, and clenched her mouth shut. The man called her dirty and inappropriate names, and Beatrice couldn't fathom the possibility of being raped. She sneaked in a look, to see if there was anything she could do to help herself.

She wished she didn't.

The man had a bulge in his tattered pants, and before she could see him pull them down, she squeezed her eyes shut. She felt the man push his finger in once again, but after a few minutes, he slipped in two, three, then his whole fist. She was lying in a puddle of her own blood, that exploded, sniveling.

After he got bored of that, he started to look through her bag, and pulled out her house key. "We could have some fun with this, don't you think?"

Beatrice saw this as her opportunity and screamed on the top of her lungs, and frantically tried pushing the man off her. Her attempt hurt her more than it helped, because he stuffed her underwear in her mouth as a gag. Once she was quiet, he began to sodomize her with her own key, until she was sore all over. And after that, he took her extremely small breasts in his hands, and bit down, hard.

He cupped the other with his rough hands his, and sucked on her nipples. No matter how hard she tried to fight it, she eventually let out loud moans. Before she could come, he slid down, and began to lick her pussy, making sure his tongue covered every corner and crevice of it. He continued this process until she was 'ready', and he held back no more. His dick bounced out, and he rubbed it, moaning all while doing so. He removed the gag, and sternly said, "If you bite, I will kill you."

Her eyes wide in fear, she struggled uselessly against his grip, unable to get loose. He laughed and shoved the entire shaft into her throat, and face-fucked her, not caring about her gag-reflux.

Wanting to make it out alive, Beatrice kept her mouth open and stopped herself from biting, no matter how painful it was. He held her face still, and forced himself in for a few minutes, before a sticky substance was released inside her mouth. Beatrice tried spitting it up, but he placed the gag back in place. A horrifying realization came into her mind, and she was certain it would be the most painful.

The factionless man began to rub his dick against her thighs, and did this until she was soaking wet. He wiped up the mess with his fingers, and fondled her breasts. Without a warning, he shoved his 10" in her, thrusting in and out at such a fast pace, the sound of skin slapping against each other. Her fingers dug into the man's back, and he grabbed her waist. At first, she was certain her body would split into two pieces. But once they got the hang of the rhythm, the two screamed out in pleasure, and Beatrice couldn't take it anymore, because she silently admitted that if felt good.

Abnegation would discourage this.

She couldn't care less.

The next few minutes were all a blur for Beatrice, because just at once she lost her virginity. Her virginity which she thought that she would have until she met the right person. Not when she was sixteen, and taken by a factionless man.

They both came all over each other, but Beatrice was too weak to worry about all the possible negative effects of this all. As if on cue, she collapsed onto the ground, and the man didn't give so much a look.

Instead, the man pulled up his pants, and tossed Beatrice's clothes at her, "Be grateful I went easy on you."

But Beatrice couldn't hear, for she was in a peaceful slumber, after a not-so-peaceful day.

He walked away, and her body was left in the same spot. Naked, covered in semen and blood.

* * *

**If you didn't like it, too bad. This is my first M-rated fanfic, so spare me.**

**WHO WATCHED THE DIVERGENT MOVIE?!**


	2. This isn't really a chappie

**AN: Hey y'all! So I got like 402 views so far, and ummm... How do I say this?  
****THAT'S SO LITTLE!  
Anyway, so I was hoping to expand the popularity of this story- or at least this plot line, by creating a continuation following this plot.  
I will not be posting more chapters to this story, if that's what you are wondering.  
Instead, I will post a new story, , and that way you have the option whether to continue along with this story or not.  
I can't guarantee that the story will be great, so feel free to make suggestions.  
**

**Have no fear, awesomelydivergent is here!  
**

**Me: Nice touch. **

**Me: You came up with that? **

**Me: oh yeahhhhhhhh.**


End file.
